


Even Voldy Ships It

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, drarry squad, more of an avpm voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Voldemort keeps having these weird dreams about Draco every night thanks to stupid Harry Potter. Merlin, why can’t that stupid boy just do something about his feelings already.





	Even Voldy Ships It

Voldemort woke up in the middle of the night to a strange feeling of warmth and happiness before a wave of nausea flew over him just like every morning. His dream came washing over him, making him wish he could forget what he saw. Voldy could never see Draco in the same way again, but that didn’t stop the dark lord from shipping his enemy with one of his newest death eaters, thanks to seeing Harry’s life in his stupid dreams. For the first time since it started, he wished he couldn’t see what Harry saw every night.

This dream was like all the others, it was always Harry thinking about Draco, talking to Draco, or talking to other people about Draco. It’s like all he ever thinks about is that Malfoy, and Voldemort was getting really fed up with it. He would go to bed and have to hear about Draco most of the night, then wake up and hear about Harry almost all day from Draco. Merlin, can’t they just kill the boy who lived already.

Well, he wasn’t going to stand hearing about those two all day. At first, he thought he could just kill Harry and be done with it, after all, that has been his mission for most of Harry's life. On the other hand, Draco would be mad at him, and he hated people being mad at him.

He sighed before calling Draco in to see the progress of his task to get Dumbledore out of the picture, after all, the boy needs to be ready when he gets on the train tomorrow.

There was a single knock at the door before it creaked open to show Draco standing at the entrance, fidgeting with his left sleeve. He could slightly see the dark outline of the snake beneath the white shirt.

“Come in, boy,” He growled, trying to look intimidating as he pushed the dream out of his head, “We need to talk.” He motioned for the seat in the center of the room, right in front of the desk he was sitting at. Draco glanced at Nagini who was still asleep in the corner, before tensing up more, if that was even possible.

“So, I have another crucial thing for you to do this year..” He paused for dramatic effect, it was always fun to watch their facial expressions change before they hear what they have to do. Some were excited, some were terrified, Draco, however, tried to look as calm as possible, something that he needed to work on. “It’s about that pesky Harry Potter.”

Ah, there it was, the little smile that showed itself for a fraction of a second at the mention of his name, soon to be replaced by pure scared expression before he tried to hide it under a relaxed look. Merlin, those boys really are as unobservant as they seem.

“Tomorrow when you arrive at Hogwarts, I need you to talk to him more, get close to him.” He sighed, holding his head in his hands. The boy clearly didn’t understand him whatsoever, “You know, like talk more, figure out what his favorite food is, how he likes his eggs, things like that.”

From what Voldemort could see in the darkroom, Draco’s face started to turn to a bright shade of red. “Sir, um, how is that useful information to you.”

“Don’t question me,” he glared, almost laughing at Draco’s petrified expression, “Go get ready for tomorrow. You have some work to do.”

Draco practically ran out the door at the opportunity, only to be stopped at the door by Volde’s voice. “Oh, and at some point, I would love to meet your soon-to-be new friend.”

The blond simply shook his head yes and left as fast as possible, obviously frightened for his new mission.

_There, that should stop those two from being too shy to speak to each other,_ Voldemort thought, before heading back to sleep.

_________________

Days later after Draco left for Hogwarts, he thought Harry would stop thinking about him so much, but it only got worse. From what he heard so far, it didn’t even sound like Draco tried to have a non-violent talk with the boy yet. The only good thing to happen yet is that at least now he didn’t have to hear Draco talking about the boy who lived all day. It was so irritating how oblivious those two were.

Finally, it started to get so horrible that he decided to do something he never thought he would do. Ask the stupid Weasley boy and mudblood for help. He almost got sick at the idea, but it had to be done. He sat down at his desk with a piece of parchment and quill. Dipping the quill into some ink, he started to write.

  
_Dear Ron and ~~Hermaioe~~ ~~Hermaine~~ Hermione,_

  
_Make your little golden boy and the ferret realize they get together._

 

~~_From_ ~~

 

_Perfect_ , he thought, _and with no way they can trace it back to me._ He stared at it for a second before scribbling down a please at the bottom of the page, folding it up, and calling up Narcissa. Within seconds, she appeared at the door.

“Send this to Draco immediately. Tell him to deliver it to Harry’s friends, but make sure Harry Potter never reads it.” He reached out his hand with the paper. “And don’t let anyone but Harry’s two friends read it, I’ll know.” She walked over carefully before grabbing the piece of paper and heading to send her owl off.

With that out of the way, Voldemort happily went to interrogate a few fellows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! It was inspired by a conversation with @depressed_but_functional on tumblr. The next part should be out soon. <3


End file.
